Can This Be My Heaven? Night 1
by EvilQ
Summary: 3x4, 2+4 Duo comforts Quatre after a fight with not-too-pleasent Trowa


Title: Can This Be My Heaven?  
Author: EvilQ  
E-mail: EvlQuatre@aol.com  
Archive: none  
Rating: R  
Parings: 3x4, 2+4  
Warnings: signs of rough sex, angst-o-rama, Trowa bastardization  
// // = thoughts&italics  
Notes: for the purpose of Ôbecause I wanted toÕ Trowa is a dick to Quatre in the story (what is Fan Fiction, after all, if we canÕt warp the characters?). If youÕre not cool with that and reading this will make you send me a very rude, oppinionated message, then youÕd better go somewhere else.  
  
  
*******  
  
Duo turned over on his side and pulled the covers up over his head. The groans and shuffling noises coming from the next room in the safe house were getting on his nerves. //We should make a rule// the violet eyed boy though to himself //No sex on missions//.  
*SMACK!*  
Duo sat straight up in bed. He didn't just hear someone from the 'horny' room get a bitch slap, did he? Duo held a pillow over his head and went to sleep.  
Around midnight Duo awoke, he really needed to take a piss. He stepped into the hall and noticed the bathroom light was already on and the door was open. The brunette approached quietly, and as he drew nearer he could hear soft crying. Peeking inside he saw a small blonde boy balled up on the toilet seat, sobbing with his face buried in his knees. Duo gasped. //What's wrong with Quatre?// he thought, suddenly the sound of someone being smacked echoed in his brain. Slowly, Duo entered the room and knelt in front of the smaller boy.  
"Quatre? Hey buddy what happened to you, huh?" Duo tried to make his hoarse voice come out as soothing as possible.  
"Hum? Oh it's you Duo. I'm very sorry if I woke you. Just leave me here OK? I'll go back to bed soon."  
Duo brushed sweaty bangs off the right side of Quatre's face, revealing a large purple bruise that ran from his lower lip all the way to his temple. The blonde trembled violently and his eyes once again filled with tears.  
"What happened here? Did Trowa do this to you, Quatre?"  
The blonde looked up, it was hard to keep things from Duo, he was such a good friend to Quatre, and besides he was the //only// boy Quatre knew who he enjoyed sharing his feelings with. Trowa didn't like to talk about feelings, it made him angry.  
"Well, tell me what happened."  
"T - Trowa" Quatre stammered "Trowa does n-not like to cuddle".  
Duo rubbed Quatre's back gently. "Did you two have a fight?"  
"Well" Quatre started in a cracking voice "W-what happened was we had sex even though I told him I didn't want to and then afterward he just turned over facing away from me and he wouldn't even talk to me or ask me how I felt", the blonde pilot glanced up at Duo, in his innocent way he looked proud to have found a friend he could share the scary moments of his life with. He took a deep breath and started to cry again, "It was like he didn't care about me, I felt like he was just using me. It hurts so badly Duo. It really hurts. I thought he loved me."  
"There there, it will be OK," Duo rubbed the bruise on Quatre's face gently. The Arabian grabbed Duo's hand and placed it over his own heart.  
"I told Trowa he hurt my feelings and he told me to get over it, that I shouldn't expect him to want to cuddle with me every night. And then I told him that I thought that was a horrible thing to say and he got really mad at me . . .and then . . .and then . . . Oh Duo! Trowa lied when he told me he loved me. Trowa doesn't love me, he doesn't want anything to do with me!" Quatre hopped off the toilet seat and into Duo's arms. "It hurts so much, Duo. I want to die."  
"Shushhh, don't say that, you don't want to die."  
"He's so mean, why did he change like that?"  
"I don't know Quatre, I'm sorry." The brunette nuzzled his friend's neck gently, trying his hardest to comfort him. "You know, if you want to come back to my room, I will cuddle with you tonight."  
Quatre looked up and smiled through his tears. He hugged the taller boy tightly. "If Trowa finds out he will kill you."  
"Hn, let him try." Duo lifted Quatre up, the blonde was clad only in his disheveled pink dress-shirt. Duo tried not to notice dried blood on his friend's pale legs. //I'd love to see you attack me after tonight, clown boy// he thought as he made his way back to the bed room.  
Back in the darkness of the bedroom, Duo left Quatre on the bed while he ran out to finally take a piss. Meanwhile, Quatre had curled up on the bed and snuggled under the covers. The thought of gently cuddling in Duo's arms was warming his heart, it didn't seem to matter that Trowa didn't love him anymore. As long as he could hold Duo's warm body against his, he felt fine. The brunette reentered and plopped down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around the smaller blonde and hugged him tightly.  
"You feeling better? You look better already."  
"Thank you, Duo. I don't think I can even tell you how much better you're making me feel." Quatre felt his voice begin to crack as the tears returned to his eyes, "Would you . . . would you ever get tired of holding me in your arms?"  
"Not in a million years."  
"Ahh." Quatre sighed happily and closed his eyes, his heart was soaring. He nestled into the warm covers, facing Duo. The braided pilot's heart also soared as the blonde positioned the bruised side of his face into the warm crook of Duo's neck. //Is this my heaven?// Quatre thought. //Laying with Duo feels like heaven, but Trowa must never find out.// He twisted his legs together with the other boy's, weeping softy until he fell asleep.  
  
*****  
Duo woke up early in the morning, about 6 am. He reached over to pull Quatre closer to him, but found the blonde was gone. Confused and a little worried, Duo hopped out of bed and went to search the chilly safe house for his friend. The Arabian was not found in the bathroom or the living room. On a hunch, Deathscyth's pilot headed for Trowa's bedroom. He peeked inside. Quatre was there, face buried in Trowa's back, the tall pilot facing away from him. Duo's heart seemed to lurch forward in his chest. He watched Quatre's tearstained face pressing sadly against his lover's back, seeking some form of comfort. Disgusted with Trowa's behavior, Duo turned and headed back to his room.   
  
@--,---'-- End 


End file.
